Xilófono
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: X - One-Shot: Haría que la amara tanto como ella a él, se casarían. Y lo haría pagar por burlarse de su xilófono. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones. Posible continuación. Wow, tardé una eternidad con la "X"


Un peliblanco y una castaña, de alrededor de 20 años, caminaban juntos de la mano, paseando y disfrutando de esa hermosa tarde de otoño.

Dieron vueltas por parques, pasaron por una heladería, fueron a una pequeña feria. Era la cita perfecta.

Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, se detuvieron en una pequeña plaza, simplemente en silencio, observando la puesta de sol.

-Momo, este último mes ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida- confesó el peliblanco, regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su acompañándote, que lo miraba encantada, era un chico tan… perfecto. Estaba segura de que estarían juntos por siempre -Y quiero decirte… que yo te… -

-¿Toshiro… ?- otra voz en la escena rompió por completo el aire tan íntimo y especial que se había formado entre la pareja. El aludido, junto con su acompañante, volteó a ver la fuente de dicha voz, encontrándose con una preciosa pelinegra, que aparentaba ser más o menos de su edad, que los miraba con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

-Karin- el chico dio un paso hacia la pelinegra, pero se detuvo al sentirse retenido por la castaña, que lo miraba sin entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la más bajita de ellos, apretando con fuerza la mano de su novio.

-Momo, yo puedo… - el chico miraba a la castaña con pánico, queriendo explicarse, más las palabras no lograban salir de entre sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa? Explícanos a ambas porque yo tampoco lo entiendo- las lágrimas por fin caían libres por las pálidas mejillas, una expresión de completa desolación y tristeza en sus negros ojos.

-¿Toshiro que está pasando, quien es ella?- preguntó la castaña de nuevo al tiempo que soltaba su mano, no queriendo aceptar la idea que ya se había formado en su cabeza. Sin embargo el chico no respondió, siendo el silencio perforado por los leves sollozos de la recién llegada.

-¿Qué hay de Yukiko… que será de ella en cuanto sepa esto?- la voz ahogada de la morena paralizó a la de cabello recogido, quien miraba con ojos expandidos de la desconocida a su novio de manera consecutiva.

-¿Quién es Yukiko?- preguntó temerosa.

-Yukiko es nuestra hija… solo tiene cuatro años, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto, Toshiro? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?- el llanto desgarrador de la muchacha perforó en el corazón de Momo, quien también dejó salir lágrimas por sus ojos chocolate, sintiéndose el ser más aborrecible del mundo por haber destruido a una familia, a pesar de no ser consciente de ello.

-Te juro… no tenía idea… - se acercó hacia la muchacha, que ahora yacía en el suelo, tomándola por los hombros y abrazándola consoladoramente.

-No es tu culpa… - negó la pelinegra, llorando sobre su hombro -No es la primera vez que lo hace… yo… solo… creí que cambiaría… por mí, por ella... me lo juró en... en su cumpleaños tres. recuerdo tan bien ese día, me había echo tan feliz. Le habíamos obsequiado un hermoso xilófono de juguete y ella sonrió tanto... él juró que cambiaría por esa hermosa sonrisa... - esas palabras acabaron por destrozar el alma de Momo, quien sin decir nada, se puso en pie. La castaña caminó en dirección al peliblanco y le dio un fuerte bofetón, y tras decir un ahogado _Lo siento_ hacia la pobre y desolada muchacha, salió corriendo del lugar.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos jóvenes durante largos segundos… antes de que un fuerte suspiro se deja escuchar.

-Bravo, Karin. Debo decirlo, esta ha sido tu mejor actuación hasta ahora- comentó algo impactado el peliblanco, acercándose a la chica para extenderle su mano.

-¿Hasta ahora? ¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez?- preguntó la aludida alzando una ceja, aceptando la mano que su compañero le ofrecía y poniéndose de pie. En respuesta a sus preguntas solo recibió un una encogida de hombros.

-¿Por qué cambias los nombres y géneros de "nuestros hijos"? Enserio, ¿no sería más fácil elegir solo a uno y suficiente?- comentó causalmente, al tiempo que cruzaba sus manos tras su nuca con gesto despreocupado, entonces recordó algo y comenzó a reír -Un xilófono, ¿enserio?- le preguntó tomando su estómago y apretándolo con fuerza. Ella bufó.

-Ya basta de tonterías, Toshiro. Esta vez la chica si quedó devastada- comentó la morena mirando con pena en camino por el que la castaña desapareció.

-Vamos, era una de las mujeres más asfixiantes que conocí. Más de un par de veces me la encontré mirando vestidos de novia cuando paseábamos- le dijo ampliando sus ojos con terror, haciendo que ella soltara una estruendosa carcajada al tiempo que limpiaba sus mejillas -Tsk… ella me amaba, fue mejor el que ella me abandonara que el que yo la dejara- suspiró.

Esas palabras la molestaron, ¡por supuesto que la pobre lo amaba! Y ahora estaba llorando por creer que el chico tenía novia o esposa e incluso una hija.

-Enserio que no tienes remedio- comentó la chica apretando su tabique, en un gesto de irritación.

-Oye, solo busco diversión, si luego me molestan con cursilerías no es mi culpa que esto termine así- se defendió mirándola indignado.

-Pues parece que tú siempre olvidas el comentar que solo será por una noche o sin sentimientos. Casi me creo que te gusta romper corazones. Hay maneras de encontrar esa "diversión" que dices, que no implica lastimar a las chicas- le recriminó mirándolo con reproche, como cada vez.

-¿A, sí? ¿Cómo cuál?- le preguntó arqueando una albina ceja.

-Como por ejemplo, mmm, no se… ir a un prostíbulo- sugirió con un deje de maldad la morena, sonriendo satisfecha al ver la cara de asqueado de su acompañante.

-Fingiré que no oí eso. Mejor vámonos a casa- gruñó él antes de abrazar su cintura por la espalda y besar suavemente su hombro descubierto -¿O prefieres hacer algo más?- le preguntó sensualmente al oído. Ella solo se liberó de su agarre y lo observó rodando los ojos.

-¿Algún día dejarás de ser un niñato?- le preguntó ya algo desanimada. No le agradaba ver lo que el chico con el cual se crio le hacía a esas pobres muchachas. Él solo bufó en respuesta, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-No soy un niño, Karin- bufó. Ella solo suspiró antes de abrazarlo.

-No es bueno para ti tampoco-

-No empieces… -

-Debo hacerlo… te quiero Shiro, no quiero ver como mi mejor amigo se arruina la vida por propia elección. Sal, enamórate… vive de verdad- le rogó en voz baja. El chico la apartó y le envió una mirada envenenada.

-Te tengo a ti, no necesito nada más- se negó fastidiado, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Ella solo lo miró tristemente.

-Algún día eso ya no podrá ser… y cuando eso ocurra, ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

-Nunca permitiré que me dejes, Karin- dijo él con determinación, su rostro demasiado serio como para responderle sarcásticamente.

-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja, ahora desafiante.

-De cualquier manera-

-La única forma sería atarme de pies y manos y mantenerme encerrada en mi habitación- aseguró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pues yo espero no tener que llegar a eso… no sabría controlarme si te tuviera así solo para mí- agregó esto último mirándola de arriba a abajo con descaro, mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Tal acción provocó en ella una reacción que era mejor no describir.

-Ya deja de jugar- ordenó ella en un murmullo, cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada. Era una muy mala costumbre la del chico esa de acosarla sexualmente, en especial cuando lograba provocarle ese tipo de reacciones.

Pero en fin, esa era una de las consecuencias de vivir con un playboy, de entre tantas muchas otras que si las enumeramos era mejor ponerse bien cómodo.

Suspiró. Solo ella podía tener la suerte y _desgracia_ de vivir con el chico del que estaba enamorada desde sus 5 años en un mismo pequeño departamento de solo cuatro habitaciones (comedor, baño, y dos recámaras), recibiendo insinuaciones a modo de juego que nunca llegarían a nada.

Pero estaba decidida a algo… las cosas cambiarían. Ya no sería solo la _mejor amiga_. Lo haría desearla de verdad, lo haría suplicar por ella…

 _Haría que la amara._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanan! Bueno, no tengo en realidad muchas ganas de dejar nota de autora, así que lo siento para las que (como yo) les gusta leer estas notas.

Este fue solo un pequeño fic que rondaba por mi cabeza y decidí escribirlo, hacía mucho que no les daba un One-Shot.

En fin, las amo mis lectoras que solo me dejaron TRES y nada más que TRES comentarios en el último cap de Sin Título que dejé. Enserio, tengo ya dos caps terminados pero hata que ese cap no tenga 7 comentarios no subiré ninguno, y esta vez aunque tenga que esperar dos o tres años. Está decidido.

Saludos!


End file.
